Black Cat 2: The Sequel
by Xangelic-demonicX
Summary: My version of the sequel of Black Cat. While traveling around the world, Train finds a strange girl with supernatural abilities exceeding that of Eve, but somehow, he can't help but feel that this girl seems familiar. Who is she really? Please R&R.
1. The Magician

**Prologue: The Magician**

An alarm sounded.

I could hear footsteps rushing towards my position. I turned, looking for a place to hide.

"Damn it, caught again, third time this week," I mouthed.

After a quick surveying of my surroundings, I decided that there was no way to hide the fact that I was there. I sighed heavily and gave up. Getting caught made this more fun anyways.

A few seconds later, security guards bust into the door.

"Freeze, and put your hands up," the guy in the front said coldly.

I stepped towards them casually as if they weren't even there. I walked up to the first guy and stuck my tongue out in front of the face. I expected a reaction of some kind from him, but got nothing. These guys were no fun at all. I turned around and calmly stepped towards my loot.

I heard a shot fired, and immediately turned around. The man seemed shocked as the bullet bounced harmlessly off my body.

"Get a life," I said, mocking him. "Well, since the welcome's obviously worn out, I'll be going."

I concentrated quietly, and a long cloth erupted from the palm of my hand in a split second. I quickly wrapped the cloth around all the money I could gather and gave him a last salute.

"Drop the sack," he said, still a bit shocked at my magic act.

"Thanks for a great night, catch you later," I laughed.

And with that, I disappeared into the darkness, leaving a trail of flowers in my wake.


	2. Memories of the Past

**Chapter 1: Memories of the Past**

_"A strange break-in at the national bank has just occurred. Though none of the bystanders were harmed, witnesses say that the culprit was none other than the strange young girl. Although these crimes started on a smaller scale, it is evident that these occurrences are becoming somewhat of a problem. The government is offering a high bounty for the capture of this criminal alive."_

"Yo, Sven," I called. "Get a different channel will you?"

The radio made a sharp crackling sound.

_"....not much is known about the girl, although she is speculated to be..."_

"Hold on, Train," Sven replied.

_"...estimated to be around 12 years old..."_

"Is there any channel that's not reporting this incident?" Eve whispered quietly.

_"...class S criminal, although only a child..."_

Sven shut off the radio.

"I guess not," Sven said. "But still, if this little girl is arousing this much interest, then it couldn't hurt to check it out ourselves. How about it, Train?"

I stared at the clouds quietly. My intuition was telling me not to get wrapped up in this. Somehow, this incident had more depth to it than it seemed.

"Sure, why not?" I responded after a long silence.

Yeah, if you're wondering why I said yes, the answer is simple: curiousity. What girl would have it in her to do something like this? And somehow, just hearing about what feats she accomplished in her childhood reminded me of, well, me.

Sven attempted to evaluate what was going on in my mind and after I winked at him. He gave the order to leave. It was going to be a long car ride.

We got to the city just after the sun set. The streets were bustling like any other city; in fact, nothing seemed out of place. You would have thought that the idea of a child serial murderer would have scared people. I wouldn't blame them. A child with a weapon would have been bizarre for anybody normal.

Fortunately, we're not normal.

Sven's got a scary eye implant allows him to slow everything down around him so he can see things more clearly. He calls it the Glaspar eye.

Lil' princess here's got nanomachines in her body that allow her to transform her body parts into various different shapes and sizes.

And me? Well, I'm an ex-assassin, but apparently the very mention of my name will still scare people.

Like I said, we're not normal. We're used to stuff like this.

As for this girl... Well, to be honest, I thought that the authorities were just making a big fuss out of nothing. I've only heard of two kids at her age every rob an establishment like a bank before, and that was her, and me. The possibilities were quite likely that this was a fluke. The chance that there was another child like me were slim. No, scratch that, I secretly hoped that there wasn't another child like me in the world; not out of jealousy that she might have been stronger than me or anything, but out of pity. No one should have to deserve that kind of upbringing.

However, my instinct told me otherwise. There was just this nagging sensation that I couldn't ignore, warning me about this girl.

Stupid curiousity, I knew I shouldn't have come.

"Anything yet, Sven?" Eve asked as she carefully observed the surroundings.

"No, not really, in fact, these people look so oblivious. It feels like they don't know what's going on, or they really just don't care," Sven said.

I should probably start helping them look for her.

"Apparently there's a pretty big bounty on her head too," Eve said.

"Eve, it's not like we're going to turn in a 12-year old kid to the police," Sven said quietly. "Right, Train?"

I must've missed that conversation. I was in deep thought.

"Train?" Sven asked again.

But I still hadn't heard him.

"Train!" Sven said as he shook my shoulder.

"Right, sorry," I responded.

Sven eyed me curiously.

"Is something the matter?" Sven asked.

"No, not really," I whispered under my breath.

But with just one glance at each other, we both knew that that wasn't true. It seems that Sven was concerned about the same thing as me. After all, we've been partners for a while now, we understood each other quite well.

Eve seemed to ignore us as she continued to scope out the windows, then with a tone of sudden urgency...

"Sven, pull back a little!" Eve yelled.

"What's wrong, lil' princess?" I asked.

But she seemed at a loss for words. Sven quietly did what he was told and pulled the car to the side. We got off the car, weapons in hand and approached the dark alley.

To be honest, I'd caught a glimpse of a moving figure in the alley, but I didn't think strangely of it. I thought it would've been a street gang member at most, not some child. What would a child be doing out here anyways?

The answer came a split second after I'd asked the question. Just one look at her and I understood.

She's all alone, like me.

Her eyes said that much. But unfortunately, the worst had come true. This girl was most definetly a splitting mirror image of me in my childhood.

That's not good, by the way.


	3. To Be Alone

**Chapter 2: To Be Alone**

I appeared in the clearing, under the tree where I always sat after a successful break-in. The tree had a soothing aura to it; it was one of the only places I could just sit and be utterly at peace.

The sack of money was beside me. All the consolation I would need was with me, right here.

I'm a horrible liar.

I was alone, and along with that feeling came anger, sadness, anxiety, horror, and so on. I had no parents; my mom and dad died when I was young. I had no memory of them either.

Alone.

I've always wondered what it would have been like to have a family. Maybe, if I did, I wouldn't have turned out this way. Surviving my plundering and pillaging, killing others, causing chaos... I just thought of it as my way to show the world the way I see things. It's true. Horrifying, but true. I know, what kind of human in their right mind goes around killing people for pleasure?

It's not my fault. The world did this to me; they took away my family, they took away my pride, they took away everything that I've ever treasured or loved. It's time the world got a dose of it's own medicine.

I sighed, staring up at the pedals of the sakura tree as they fell down.

I've always had a thing for nature. Wherever I walked, flowers would bloom, trees would blossom, and even the wind seemed to give me a faint nudge along so that walking was easier for me. I sighed again, enjoying the pleasant breeze. I ripped a blade of grass out of the ground and made a grass whistle.

Of course I'd have to leave and hide the money I stole before anyone caught me here, but I wanted to enjoy the moment for just a little while longer.

Too long, I suppose.

A short stream of cars pulled up beside me while I was resting and a tall woman stepped out of the first car.

Oh! More entertainment I suppose.

"Prepare yourself, on behalf of Chronos, I have come to erase you, Ayra," the woman said.

"They know my name?" I asked.

"Do not underestimate Chronos' information network," the tall woman said.

"Then, would you be courteous enough to tell me your name?" I asked, teasingly.

She paused for a moment, and then answered.

"It's Sephiria," she said.

I had noticed the tattoo on her forehead the moment she stepped off the car, but I hadn't paid much attention to it until now.

The No. I? Eh?

"Are you related, by any chance to the man with the VIII symbol I defeated last week?" I asked.

The woman chuckled.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I am his superior."

Oh, joy. Not that it made a difference to me.

"Your fast teleportation speeds made Baldor a horrible opponent for you," she responded coldly.

She knew way too much about me, I had to kill her.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I take you somewhere more fitting for battle," I said.

"Not at all," Sephiria answered.

"Commander, should we...?" one of her henchmen beside her asked.

"No, it's okay, just reclaim the money," Sephiria answered.

Oh, darn it. I'd forgotten about the sack. Well too bad, I wasn't about to fight this woman and defend my loot at the same time. She looked quite skilled. I'd just rob the bank again after I beat the woman.

I reached out with the palm of my hand and absorbed the cloth back into my body. Her henchmen seemed to lurch at the very sight. She however, was not astonished.

"Your eyes..." she said as she stared in awe.

What about my eyes?

"They remind me of somebody I have the utmost respect for," she said.

Right...

Anyways, I walked over to her and held my hand out. She calmly reached out and touched my hand in return.

I concentrated, and in that split second, we had disappeared, leaving a small twister of flowers behind.


	4. Shattered Confidence

**Chapter 3: Shattered Confidence**

A whirlwind of flowers surrounded us as we landed on the top floor of a business building.

"That was exhilarating," Sephiria said. "However, I imagine that such a feat much have consumed much of your strength, Ayra."

To have discovered my weakness so easily, but something bothered me even more.

"Stop calling me that. You have no right to call me by my name," I shouted angrily.

"My apologies," she said, curtsying. "Well then, shall we get started."

She brandished her sabre and I flinched at the glint of the black metal in the dark sky. I concentrated quietly and a flower-shaped gun erupted from both my hands.

Sephiria laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That man, he was also a gun wielder," she said.

Like I cared.

I sensed as she made a sudden move forward. I instinctively jumped back and shot once at her. She carefully eyed the trajectory of the bullet and sliced it in half.

I gasped. She's been trained well.

She leapt after me and I quickly teleported behind her, knowing full well that I could not have avoided her attack in mid-air. She landed quietly as soon as she saw that I was gone.

I teleported directly behind her as she landed and pointed my guns at her face. However, in that split second, she turned around and pointed her sabre at my neck.

We were locked in a stalemate.

"Your speed won't help you here," she said. "My movements are much more agile than Baldor's."

That was true, and I thought about escaping but their were several reasons why that wasn't a viable option. One, her attitude ticked me off. Two, she knew way too much about me. If information were leaked to the press, I would be finished. Three, I knew I could win.

We both jumped back from the stalemate and landed gracefully, facing each other. The wind blew ominously.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time here," she finally decided, after what looked like a debate with herself. "Prepare to be decimated."

"It's not going to be that easy," I said.

"Mekkai reduces your opponent to ashes before the Buddha," she explained. "Knowing this, do you still wish to continue?"

Ashes, yikes. But I'd be fine if I could avoid it.

"Bring it on," I challenged.

And all of a sudden I sensed an overwhelming destructive force emanating from her body. I immediately panicked and absorbed the guns back into myself. I began to procure a large shield to defend myself with.

Energy like this must come at a great expense too. I would get her after she was done.

Just as I was finished with the massive shield, I felt the sudden force of energy increase and smash against my shield. It was holding! The shield had defended the attack successfully. Now I just had to get ready to counterattack after...

The energy increased even more.

CRACK!

I cocked my head towards the source of the noise, and I saw a large crack in the shield where I had heard the sound.

No way.

Another large crack appeared.

Oh crud.

I felt a large surge of energy rush through the thin cracks in the shield.

A large gash opened around my stomach. And another one. And another one.

I stared down quickly and I was paralyzed by the blood flowing down my side.

Pain... Is this what it feels like?

I spat blood.

My right hand quickly moved up to cover my mouth, and my left hand caressed my other injuries. I shuddered as I saw myself all covered in blood. I'd experienced this kind of sensation before, but only on other people, not on myself.

There was no way I was going to survive this. The shield cracked a bit more. Another laceration formed on my elbow. Dammit. I had to get out of there, now.

I mustered up the last of my strength and teleported off the building, leaving a whirlwind of flowers behind.

I didn't manage to make it that far though. With the strength I had left, I could only teleport myself a few blocks down from the building. I crawled into the corner of the alleyway and sat against the wall. The blood was still rapidly flowing out of my injuries. Even if I tried to conjure a first aid kit, I wouldn't know how to use it anyways.

I felt myself getting dizzier, and dizzier.

Is this, where it ends?

A small yellow car passed by on the street, and I saw the image of a little girl staring out the window.

"Why? Why does she look so happy?" I asked myself. "I...wish I was like her."

I groaned as the build up of pain became unbearable. I was all ready to let the darkness overcome me and pass into the void, but then, a miracle occurred.

The yellow buggy pulled back and the girl stepped off the car and took a step in my direction.

"There," she said pointing.

But the man was already running towards me. When I first saw his head turned up, I gasped.

His eyes...they're like mine.

My vision shifted to the gun holster strapped to his thigh and eventually back up to his face. For the first time in my life, I smiled wholeheartedly.

"You're...him," I acknowledged.

"Don't worry," he said smiling. "We'll help you."


	5. A Place to Belong

**Chapter 4: A Place to Belong**

"That's really bad," the man said. "What happened?"

"Train! Talk later! She's on the verge of dying! Look at those injuries!" the other man yelled. "Eve, inject your healing nanomachines into her!"

Nanomachines? What are those? And, I see...his name must be Train. And the girl is Eve.

"I'm on it!" Eve said.

The girl bent down beside me and slowly let her hair flow over me. I felt a strange tingling sensation and she flew back two steps almost right away, yelping.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Train asked.

"Her body's rejecting the nanomachines, Sven!!! She won't let me," Eve yelled, panicking.

Sven, that's the other guy's name.

"You can't be serious, Eve?" Sven asked. "Darn it, we're going to have to carry her."

I lurched and moaned as the pain kept spreading. However, I managed to muster up enough strength to lean forward and grab his pants.

"I, I fought Sephiria," I said to him.

"Sephiria Arks?" Train asked. "Is this Mekkai's works?"

I nodded, Mekkai, right, that was it.

"Chronos is looking for her?" Sven asked.

"She raided many of the companies that do Chronos' financial funding, I've been keeping track," Train said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've... Forget it. We need to get her to a doctor's!!!" Sven yelled.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," a voice came.

Train spun around.

"Baldor, and Kranz," Train groaned. "Now's not the time, you can kill me later."

"I need to teach that punk a lesson for beating me last week," Baldor said.

Oh right, that guy, great...

"We'll distract them, Train," Sven said. "You're our fastest runner, take her to the doctor's."

Train nodded as he walked over to me and picked me up. I felt the air rush past us he leapt up the walls slowly.

"I'm not going to let you get away," Baldor said.

"Yes you are," Sven said.

He threw a smoke bomb into their faces and clouded their view. Within seconds, Train and I were out of sight, Sven and Eve close behind.

Even though I was on the verge of dying, I felt wonderful, like I finally belonged somewhere in the world. I wonder if this was what having parents felt like. The hole of emptiness in my stomach finally filled.

I closed my eyes and everything blacked out from there.


	6. Mysteries

**Chapter 5: Mysteries**

I watched carefully as the girl lay on the bed, resting. The doctor approached us, with a grim look on his face.

"I can't do much for her. Her body's natural composition doesn't allow me give her any medical treatment whatsoever. However, it seems like she's healing extremely fast on her own. Well, regardless, the next 24 hours are crucial. She's got quite a few infections and even random debris clogging up her systems. I doubt she can make it though, even with her healing ability, I've done all I can, I'm sorry," the doctor said.

A long minute of silence...and then I started laughing.

"T-T-Train???" Sven asked. "How can you be laughing after what he just said? First Eve's nanomachines, and now medical treatment...why is her body like that?"

I paused and then turned to Sven.

"He's a fool," I declared, boldly. "She's not going to die."

"Let me remind you that I'm the only one with medical training here," the doctor said, a bit annoyed.

"Sven," I called, turning to him. "Remember when we first found lil' princess after Durham injured her?"

Eve flinched at the thought.

"Of course," he responded. "How could I forget?"

"And remember how Eve healed all the injuries on her own?" I asked.

"Yes, but..." Sven said.

"This girl's body composition is somewhat related to Eve...but most likely in a more concentrated state. In short, she's not going to die," I exclaimed.

"How would you know that?" Sven asked.

"Intuition," I said.

Sven smacked me in the face.

"Ow..."

"Train! A girl's life is at risk here, are you going to rely solely on your intuition in times like this?" Sven scolded.

"Actually..." Eve started.

We both turned to her.

"I think Train's intuition is pretty accurate 99.99% of the time," Eve said.

"Well, well...lil' princess defending me, isn't this a surprise?" I laughed.

Eve immediately turned around with a pout on her face. Sven looked somewhat disappointed.

"Actually, Sven, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," I said quietly.

Sven turned to me silently.

"That girl...looks really familiar," I whispered under my breath.

Sven looked astounded.

"I've never seen her before," Sven said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was before I met you," I said.

"The girl is only around 13 or 14," Sven said.

"I know, but I swear I've seen her face somewhere," I said.

"Maybe in your imagination. But I have to admit, you two do share some similarities," Sven said. "Take her eyes for example, I've only seen one other person that is able to radiate such murderous intent from their eyes."

I chuckled quietly.

"Stop it, Sven," I complained. "It's not funny."

Truth was, I knew it already. She had the exact same pair of eyes as me. So, why is it that I feel like I really know her?

I woke up in the middle of the night and scouted my surroundings, out of habit. I found no sense of danger, so I cautiously got up. My whole body was in great pain. I made an attempt to get up, but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't strain yourself," Train said.

A voice that I recognized.

"Might you come over then?" I asked, as politely as I could manage.

I owed them my life, whether or not I liked it. I watched from the corner of my eye as he lazily stood up from his chair and walked calmly over to my side, barely making a single sound.

"Tell me...what happened..." I croaked weakly.

"Well, after you passed out, we brought you to the doctor, and you've been here ever since," Train explained.

I looked around for other signs of life.

"Where are Sven and Eve?" I inquired.

"They're out shopping for food and other stuff. We've been taking turns, watching you," Train said.

I attempted to get up again, because I wanted to talk to him eye-to-eye, but in the process, I only succeeded in causing more damage to myself. I vomited a fountain of blood.

"I told you not to strain yourself," Train repeated.

"You're not the boss of me," I complained, breathless.

He sighed and started to laugh.

"Haha! I like you, you're just like me," Train said.

And even though I hated to admit it, I felt a strange connection to this stranger too, whoever he was. It kind of made me want to please him and be close to him.

"We'll talk later kid," Train said.

"I have a name you know," I said, pausing the slightest bit. "It's Ayra."

I swear a smile crossed his face.

"Very well Ayra, but seriously, lie down, get some rest," Train insisted.

"But...but..." I protested.

However, I could feel my sense of nausea taking over and my droopy eyelids closing. By some strange magical power, I immediately felt the need to sleep.

"Heh...heh...Ayra, eh?" Train said, talking to himself.

And I lost consciousness right after I heard him walk out of the room.


End file.
